


Fingers That Ache To Intertwine

by permets_tu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Courfeyrac, dom Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not topping for me," says Jehan, "We can switch sometimes, but today you're going to do what I say, okay?" Courfeyrac nods in response, his heart beating faster a staccato rhythm in his chest. "Clothes off and get on your back on the bed," Jehan demands, "Keep your tie on, but nothing else, not even boxers." Courfeyrac obeys, quickly shucking everything except his tie and lying on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers That Ache To Intertwine

"You normally top, don't you?" asks Jehan when he and Courfeyrac walk into Courfeyrac's apartment. Marius is out with Cosette for a while, so the small apartment is empty.

"Yeah, usually," answers Courfeyrac, taking off his jacket and walking into the bathroom. Jehan answers with a noncommittal noise, and a silence falls over the apartment. When Courfeyrac come out of the bathroom, Jehan grabs him by the front of his shirt and pushes him against the wall next to the bed.

"Shit, Jehan, wh-" Courfeyrac attempts, cut off by Jehan's lips on his. The kiss surprises Courfeyrac, distracting him from his question, and he kisses Jehan's soft lips back with fervor, lulled into security. When Jehan pulls away, he clamps his hand tightly over Courfeyrac's mouth.

"You're not topping for me," says Jehan, "We can switch sometimes, but today you're going to do what I say, okay?" Courfeyrac nods in response, his heart beating faster a staccato rhythm in his chest. "Clothes off and get on your back on the bed," Jehan demands, "Keep your tie on, but nothing else, not even boxers." Courfeyrac obeys, quickly shucking everything except his tie and lying on the bed.

"Good boy," says Jehan, running a finger down Courfeyrac's stomach, stopping right above his cock, "Keep it up and I'll let you come." Courfeyrac shivers from the slight contact and nods. Jehan, fully clothed, straddles him and takes off Courfeyrac's tie, unknotting it. "Wrists up," he commands, and when Courfeyrac obliges, Jehan uses the tie to bind his wrists to the headboard.

"Now, Courfeyrac," says Jehan, placing his hands heavily on the other man's shoulders, "I'm going to ride you, and you're going to fuck me. You're not going to come yet, but I am. Once you're inside me, you don't get to touch me until I tell you that you can. If you come too early, we'll think of a punishment that fits. You can beg all you want, but you absolutely cannot come until after I do and say that you can. You understand?"

"I understand," Courfeyrac nods, his eyes dark with arousal and a hint of trepidation. Jehan smiles and begins to take off his clothes. When he's naked, he takes the lube from the bedside drawer and coats his fingers with it, then proceeding to open himself up a bit, one finger then another. Courfeyrac groans, and up by the headboard his hands twitch, wanting to reach out and touch Jehan, to help him. Jehan sees Courfeyrac's discomfort and winks at him, then crawls over and straddles him again, placing his ass just in front of Courfeyrac's cock so they're lightly touching. Courfeyrac groans again and Jehan kisses him hard, grabbing his face and smashing their mouths together, They kiss for a long while, with lots of clashing teeth and biting lips, until Jehan pulls away and gets on his knees over Courfeyrac.

"You're gonna fuck me now," breathes Jehan, positioning himself over Courfeyrac's cock and lowering himself down. Courfeyrac hisses with pleasure and bucks his hips to get a better fit, inadvertently pulling at his ties. Jehan is strong and uses his legs to fuck himself on Courfeyrac's cock, with only minimal help from Courfeyrac, who is thrusting upwards but doesn't quite have enough leverage. He does get a lot of friction, though, and is trying his hardest to keep quiet and not alert Jehan to his need to come.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful up there," says Courfeyrac, continuing to buck up his hips to fuck Jehan.

"You're more beautiful down there," says Jehan, "You'll be even more so when I'm fucking you so good you cry." Courfeyrac swallows hard at that, and thrusts up again especially hard, causing Jehan to growl with pleasure. They slide into a quickly and unsteady rhythm, sweaty bodies rolling together as they both kiss and bite and moan.

"Harder," Jehan gasps, "I'm close, and the faster I come, the faster you get to." This has the desired effect on Courfeyrac who speeds up his thrusts. Jehan wraps his hand around his cock with a moan and strokes it quickly, and they're both breathing heavily now. With one more movement, Jehan's tipped over the edge and he comes, with a "Shit, Courfeyrac," shuddering and spurting all over Courfeyrac's chest. Courfeyrac has to forcibly inhale to stop himself from coming at the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend coming, and when Jehan pulls off, he notices Courfeyrac's predicament and smiles cheekily.

"Have a problem there, baby?" he teases, running his hand down Courfeyrac's flushed and leaking cock.

"Please," gasps Courfeyrac, "Let me come, please."

"Not yet, sweetheart," purrs Jehan, "Not yet." He swipes his fingers through the trails of come he left on Courfeyrac's stomach, and coats them with it. "This is our lube," he says, bringing his hand down to circle Courfeyrac's hole, "and I'm gonna fuck you until you're about to pass out from begging so hard, and maybe, just maybe, I'm going to let you touch me." He presses one finger into Courfeyrac's hole, not gently, and doesn't wait long before slipping in a second one.

"Shit," breathes Courfeyrac, "Jehan, fuck me, please." Jehan smiles cheekily at him again and slowly, very slowly, lifts up Courfeyrac's hips and slides his cock in. It glides easily, and Courfeyrac breathes a sigh of relief, at first. Jehan grabs Courfeyrac's hips for leverage as he fucks hard and deep into him, and it's not long before Courfeyrac can hardly breathe, he needs to come so badly.

"Jehan, Jehan," whines Courfeyrac, "Please let me touch you, let me come, please," and Jehan shakes his head but leans down to suck a bruise on Courfeyrac's neck. Courfeyrac gasps and struggles against his bonds, but they don't move. "I'm going to die," he moans, "Please, please." Jehan just laughs teasingly and fucks him even harder, until tears are falling out of Courfeyrac's eyes, and he can't control the string of begging moans that slip out of his mouth. He's practically incoherent, and god it feels so good, but he needs to come, needs to come.

"Please," he begs, not able to get out any other words, "Jehan."

"You can touch me, but not come yet," says Jehan, having a bit of pity and reaching up to untie the tie at the headboard. Courfeyrac lets out a sob of relief and clings to Jehan after shaking his hands free, digging red half moons into his pale skin and burying his face in Jehan's shoulder and biting down on the tendon there in order to keep from coming.

"Shh, baby, you're almost there," coos Jehan, gripping Courfeyrac's hips tight enough to leave bruises.

"Please," begs Courfeyrac, "Jehan, please, I-" Jehan cuts him off with a bruising kiss, and Courfeyrac digs his nails deeper in Jehan's back, and Jehan fucks into him almost mercilessly for a while, and then-

"Come," commands Jehan, "Come for me, Courfeyrac." With one last sob, Courfeyrac does, hard enough to white out for a second, whimpering Jehan's name over and over. Jehan runs his hands through Courfeyrac's sweat-damp hair and kisses his forehead, murmuring, "There you go, good boy."

"Holy shit," Courfeyrac says when he recovers his breath, "So that's what it feels like to be controlled."

"I went pretty easy on you," says Jehan, "But it was enough." Courfeyrac murmurs his agreement and turns towards Jehan, kissing his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite fic that I've written so far :D It's part of a college AU I'm working on, but the AU doesn't have a name or any real plot yet. However, stay tuned for more from it!
> 
> In case you care, my facecast for Jehan here is Jamie Campbell Bower and my facecast for Courfeyrac is Osric Chau.


End file.
